New Horizons
by Bondage Bear
Summary: Harry Potter is a freak. After a vampire nested in his town, it was burned to the ground by the Magus Killer himself. Finding the boy's talent to be of use to him, Harry was taken in as an assistant.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Fate franchise.

A/N: another random idea

Prologue:

Story Start:

In a certain war-torn country lay a military compound. Barbed wire topped the walls, and electrocuted wires crisscrossed the perimeter. While the base served as barracks, it was also a prison for political opponents of their party. Soldiers stood guard along vantage points set up all over the place. Others waited by the main entrance nervously. They were not told much about the guest that would be coming, only that he was a very important, dangerous person.

Before long, an expensive-looking car arrived, kicking up dust in its wake. The moment the soldiers laid eyes on the man that stepped out of the car, they immediately felt a surge of nausea. Illogical as the thought may be, there was no denying that what stood before them was not human.

The illumination provided by the moon did even less to sever their fear.

"Mr. Snake." The commander greeted the man. 'Snake' was not his real name of course, but a nickname created for the sake of business. The commander looked a bit green as he spoke with the man but forced himself to remained calm. This person had approached them one day and provided them with arms and money, in return for a few... products.

"Mr. Ains." The man nodded to him. "Are the materials prepared as agreed?"

"Of course."

"Excellent."

The commander hid his disgust. After all, what kind of man would call little girls, no more than eight, as materials?

He had at first thought that the man had _those_ kinds of interests or maybe used the girls for business but after a lot of grueling investigation, had uncovered some rather horrid things about the man's activities.

A loud squelch and the sudden dripping of liquid on the side of his face made the commander look at his companion.

Where there was a head was now an empty space. Black blood gushed forth from the stump of a neck. Pieces of brain and bones lay scattered about.

But still, the body did not fall.

A second shot hit the body in the chest, spilling mercury to its innards.

And yet the body remained standing.

Soldiers screamed. What they were seeing in front of their eyes was too incomprehensible.

The body was sprouting another head. Pieces of bone grew out of its spine before it formed a crude version of a skull. Eyes, brain and flesh began to appear at a rapid rate.

In just moments, the vampire had successfully regenerated itself.

"Such foolishness," it said in a bored tone.

The soldiers, stricken with fear had pointed their weapons at the creature but before they could do anything else, the vampire struck, a soldier being drained of blood in seconds.

"No good, that much power took a while to gather. Luckily, there is an abundant source nearby."

As the vampire turned its gaze towards the remaining men, screams and gunfire started.

-Somewhere Else-

"Superior regeneration. Full moon must be boosting its power. Uranium bullets confirmed to be ineffective. Silver and mercury are out as well. Need to annihilate target completely."

A boy, no more than seven said to his microphone as he stowed his sniper rifle and left his position. They had two targets. One was a Dead Apostle and the other, the commander in the base. The second target had already been eliminated by the first in a fountain of blood. The first target would prove tricky to deal with.

Setting up on another point, the boy took out his rifle and scanned the area. His eyes glowed an eerie green as he peaked through the scope.

"Target has moved into the building. Heading west. Go through hallway B and enter first room on the left."

A grunt of confirmation was heard.

-Inside-

A man in a black longcoat ran, shooting as he went. Sub machine guns in hand, he made short work of anyone hindering his way.

Weak points already scouted beforehand were charged with explosives. Going one on one with this vampire would be too advantageous, even for him so they were hoping that they could get rid of it with an explosion almost as powerful as a nuclear blast.

"Where are the girls?"

"Target has already killed them."

The man did not give the slightest indication of emotion and kept moving. If that was the case, then there was nothing left for him to do here.

Even if the blast had not killed the target, he knew that his partner would be able to.

A foul stench caught his nose, making him turn towards another room. He knew that smell too well. In almost all of the jobs he had taken so far, that smell was ever present.

"What's in this room?"

"A woman," came the answer from the receiver.

"Condition?"

"Half dead."

He entered the room cautiously. After taking stock of the situation he approached the pitiful figure.

The filthy, naked woman appeared to be in her late twenties. Chained to the toilet beside her, she looked up at him with empty eyes.

Wasting no time, the man shot the chains. The woman suddenly ran to the closet across the room, rummaging inside until she found a transparent jar. Tears ran down her face as she clutched the jar to her chest.

The man then began to drag the woman back with him.

-Break-

"Harry."

"Understood."

What followed next was an explosion that brightened the night, as if a sun suddenly came into being. The boy jumped into the vehicle and drove it the meeting point designated beforehand.

"The target?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Confirmed dead."

The man nodded and boarded the vehicle, pulling the woman in behind him.

Harry did not raise an eyebrow as he saw the woman that Kiritsugu brought back with him. He could not however, miss the fetus inside the jar that the woman clutched to her with such desperation as they drove away.

-Break-

As he drove through dirt roads, Harry found himself reminiscing about the past year.

One year since he met the man who had changed his way of life.

Harry Potter was not a normal child.

He had such vivid green eyes that made on comfortable just by making eye contact with him. It made his relatives nervous, enough that abused him as often as they could.

Being of such a young age, the boy only thought this was normal and did not question the _why_ of his predicament. He just accepted it as a part of the universe and that ticked off his aunt and uncle even more.

However, the boy was clearly intelligent despite his relatives claim otherwise. He soon figured out that he would never know the loving family that his teachers so often talked about in school.

So came the day when he asked him uncle if he loves him, to confirm his thoughts.

No matter how strong Vernon liked to portray himself, he was in truth, a man with a very fragile state of mind. Easy to confuse, easy to anger, easy to fear. He condemns everything that he could not understand and tries to eliminate everything that he fears.

So when that boy looked at him with such curious, unnatural, almost glowing eyes that seemed to tear him apart and look at the very basic pieces of his soul, he snapped and stabbed the boy's eyes with his fork.

They covered it up afterward, saying that the boy had been so reckless and blinded himself with a toy.

That was when the unnaturalness grew.

Not even a week after the incident, the boy took off the bandages on his eyes.

What stared back at Vernon were unblemished, glowing and green.

He beat the boy almost to death that night. Curse the freak for bringing his freakishness into his house!

-Break-

At the age of six, Harry noticed he was more mentally mature than others his age. If he had to compare, he woulds say his mental age was about twelve, twice his physical age. Taunts no longer worked on him and he has started to look down on his peers.

He didn't know how or when it started but he felt a sense that others were below him.

He was a superior being.

He knew in his mind that he was special. These people don't have something that only possess.

But this did not prepare him for what occurred next.

The town had been getting strange lately.

By doing what he called the 'switch', his vision would blur and the world would warp. Everything turns into particles of flickering light. They all looked so fragile that he was afraid to touch them, lest they burn out in his grasp.

When he looked at the people however, they didn't have the golden glow of the living.

Instead, a piece of red was etched inside their chest and their glowing figures had been reduced to a wire frame of gray.

Scared out of his wits, the boy ran back to the place he called 'home'.

He ran past the shops and the people walking by, eager to get out of the eerie and wrong environment. The full moon was ready to replace the sun and yet many people were still out and about. Children in the playgrounds, adults gossiping about the news, shambling office workers and many others went about their business but they all shared one certain characteristic.

They were all dead.

Of this the boy had no doubt.

He burst through his uncle's door, almost tearing it off its hinges and laid on the ground, panting with exhaustion.

"What's wrong, son? You look terrible."

The voice of his uncle greeted him.

But if there was any confirmation needed that he was already one of 'them', this would be it.

His uncle would never use such endearing words.

And there he was, with his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. Harry did not even to use what he dubbed the 'switch' to know that his uncle was already dead.

As if realizing that Harry somehow _knew_, the dead man lunged at Harry.

Harry's vision immediately warped into his distorted view of the world. With nary a thought, he grabbed the glowing red in his uncle's chest, snuffing it out of existence.

The fat bastard turned to dust.

A gunshot followed, the bullet hitting the empty space where the fat bastard's head was supposed to be.

Harry turned to look at the one who shot the bullet.

The man in a black coat stood in the doorway, smoke coming from the muzzle of the gun held in his hand.

-Break-

Now that he thought about it, it was quite odd for Kiritsugu to be there at that exact time. Their meeting almost felt like fate. His eyes that people were so scared of did not even faze the man. In fact, he even thought it would help him with his work.

Harry held no delusions about the man's character. Never knowing love himself, he knew that Kiritsugu was cold-hearted and ruthless. Kiritsugu had burned down the town of Little Whinging to the ground as he left after all. No emotion crossed his face as he left the burning ruins behind.

He was useful. That was all that mattered.

But still, he was the closest thing to a father that Harry could ever meet and at the same time, he knew that the man would never be able to fulfill that role.

Instead, Harry looked up to him as a mentor.

They ate on the road, Kiritsugu and Harry alternating as drivers while the other slept. The woman behind them slept throughout the journey, never once opening her eyes. She was wearing Kiritsugu's coat, the gentle rise and fall of her chest the only indication that she was alive.

The woman finally woke during one of their stops. She seemed more lucid somehow, looking around at her surroundings with sharp eyes.

Kiritsugu got off the passenger seat and walked to the back to talk with the woman. A fight broke out, the woman using a screwdriver to attack Kiritsugu. However she was still weak and Kiritsugu easily took the weapon from her hands and they talked in soft voices.

Kiritsugu came back after a few minutes.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"She's coming with us."

-End-

A/N:

Wow I can't write for shit...

Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect. It's a work in progress I guess.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
